


Facts

by Azemex



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, New 52, Pre-New 52, Stray!Tim, Tim Drake does not become Robin, Tim Drake is Catlad, Tim Drake is Stray, Tim Drake is a Talon, Tim Drake-centric, civilian tim, if this story ever have a ship it would be jaytim, talon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: Batman is reckless. That’s a fact.Tim analyzes and gets conclusions. That's another fact.Those facts are the reason of why Tim is doing what he is doing.This is for Gotham.Or the story in which Tim doesn’t become Robin but still ends up helping everyone





	1. Facts

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be writing this, I have another story that has been waiting an update for about two weeks, but this idea has been bugging me for a while, so, yeah, here it is.

Batman is reckless. That’s a fact.

If someone had told Tim that Batman would come close to break his number one rule, he probably would have laughed and wonder if there’s a breakout from Arkham, perhaps the Joker or Scarecrow escaped and decided to let out a new fear toxin, that would be the only reason someone would say that.

But the truth is, Batman _is_ reckless, he is more brutal, Tim is seeing him right now, beating a common thug, and even if he is not _that_ close, he can hear the poor guy’s bones breaking.

He has done his research, the last Robin, hasn’t been spotted in 2 weeks, and Jason Todd hasn’t gone to school for the same amount of time.

And apparently Bruce Wayne is about to give an announcement tomorrow morning.

Tim doesn’t want to think the worst, but he is not optimistic, he analyzes what is front of him and come with conclusions.

And so far, Tim has come with one conclusion.

_Batman needs Robin._

But he will wait until tomorrow’s announcement, there will be new data, thus he probably will get a new conclusion.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason Todd is dead. That’s another fact.

One that he wished he was wrong, but he always makes sure to have his facts straight.

He is _not_ wrong.

Tim has come with another conclusion―he is writing down everything on one of his notebooks, he knows that is risky, but it makes him feel at ease when he sees all his thoughts in a paper, he has decided to burn it at the end, but not yet―, one that he is not so sure how he can help, he crossed the last conclusion, he doesn’t know how Bruce would react to someone wearing the Robin mantle, that’s why he writes down this time something different.

_Bruce needs help._

_Batman needs a distraction._

Tim has come with a few plans, one worse than the last one.

**Plan 1**

Become Bruce new ward ―I have parents, this plan will never work―

**Plan 2**

Go to the Wayne Manor, reveal that I know who Batman is and ask―more like demand― to be the new Robin. ―am I worth wearing Robin’s mantle? Would even Bruce let me wear it? Probably not―

**Plan 3**

Make a distraction that will get Batman’s attention, become a thief, a villain ?? ―this plan needs more thought, and I wouldn’t be a good villain―

 

At the end it doesn’t really matter, because he was presented with an opportunity and only one plan applied to it, but he is happy, because Batman is not close to breaking his rule anymore, Bruce may be brooding, but is good, because he is not sad anymore.

At least not as sad as he used to be.

And Tim?

Tim is okay.

He is doing this for Gotham, and it’s okay.

Everything is the same, his parents still go in business trips, Tim is still alone at home with a maid, he still goes to school and gets good grades.

The only difference is that Batman is not the one that is going to end up killing someone.

 _Tim is,_ and that's a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was just a big riddle, sorry for that.  
> So what do you think? What does this short chapter give you?  
> Leave your comments―i love to read your theories, so if you have them, leave them, i will read them!―, and please don't be afraid to point out any grammatical mistakes!


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write! I should be writing my other story, but here I am, he.

Tim didn’t know them, but his parents did.

The first time they mentioned them, it wasn’t by their name; he remembers being 4 years old, his parents were in the library with him, while he was doing a drawing.

“They are asking us to join their…organization, again” his father said while he was reading some contracts.

“Ignore them Jack, you already know, we don’t do that kind of business” Janet answered, Tim noticed the way she was holding herself, but he wasn’t experienced enough to know what feeling she was going through, as he got older and remembered that memory, he realized that she was mad.

“They keep making appointments, I decided to look at our schedule after having three meetings with them, and we have approximately one and a half month of appointments with them, they make it look as if other companies want to have a talk with us about merging together” Tim noticed that his father was amused by what he said.

“I don’t know if I should be glad that they decided that one and a half month of meetings is enough, or if I should be mad that they believe that by that time they will already have us in their organization” his mother said, Tim remembers that by that point he had already left his drawings, so he could focus in their conversation. “Timothy” his mother called him, surprising him.

“Yes, mom?” at that age, he used to alternate between the terms _of “mom”_ and _“mother”,_ he remembers that his mother would always tell him to call her mother, but he noticed that when he called her mom, she would always be…calmer, _different_.

“When you run our company, and you will, there will be people who will want to have business with you, don’t do it, you don’t need them, but if for a _special_ _reason_ you decide to merge with them, let them believe that they are in control, stay silent, listen to their secrets, and then, _attack_ _them_ , stab them in their back, as they say, never let anyone walk over you, darling” that was only one of the many advices that his parents give him.

“Janet…” Jack said.

“What Jack? He completely understands, he is our son after all, and he needs to be prepared for what will come” she would smile at him, during those moments he could thrust upward his arms, and she would lift him, whisper in his ears secrets, she would do it more in the galas that they decided to bring him, to anyone else it would seem as Janet Drake was taking care of her son, instead of the truth, that Janet Drake was plotting with her son, telling him how to act in front of everyone, how to appear naïve, weak, how everyone that spared a glance to them in those galas would believe that Jack was in charge of the company, that Janet was just a mother, or how when they were in the company everyone believed that Jack was just a puppet, Janet being the one leading the company, when in reality, for Jack and Janet, _everyone_ was their puppet.

“I know he understands Janet, but do you think that using the expression stab them in their back is the right one? He probably believes that he will have to stab someone in the back literally” his father smiled to them, in those moments they were just a family.

And Tim loved them, just as much as they loved him.

Of course, this was before his parents decided to start their trips.

 

* * *

 

“They don’t stop Jack, why the fuck they don’t stop?” his mother is mad, she is angry, he is about to be five in a month, and he is with them in their office in the company.

“Janet, calm down” his father says, but Tim notices the frown that accompanies his features, and he remembers his mother telling him once.

_“When you see that someone’s eyebrows are brought together, and their forehead is wrinkled, they are frowning, Timothy” she is carrying him during one of the galas, she is looking at the man in front of them, he is ignoring Tim and his mother and instead is talking with his father about a contract, Tim turns around enough to catch his face in the expression that his mother just explained, frowning, he turns around and asks._

_“Why does someone frown mommy?” he puts his face close enough to appear that he is resting in her neck._

_“It indicates that a person is displeased, just as this man is, or that they are sad, worried, and also because they are confused or concentrating, just like you are doing it right now, I can feel it in my neck honey” she places a kiss in his hair._

“Are you worried dad?” Tim asks, his parents look at him, a smile takes place in his mother’s face.

“I’m more displeased than worried Timmy” his father says, Tim frowns at the nickname, and his mother laughs.

“Call him by his name Jack, Timothy is a big boy already” she winks at him as he nods.

“Yes, I am!”

“Yes, you are Tim” Jack smiles at him, and picks him up, Tim may be almost 5 years old, but he looks younger, perhaps 3, so he is perfect to pick up. “Well, Tim, if you are old enough, then you must know how to help us in this situation your mother and I are having”

“Yes dad, what do you need me for?” Tim situates his little arms around his father’s neck and directs him a smile.

“There is a group of people that want us to join their…club, it’s a club for the wealthiest of Gotham, but they do bad things, and we have already refused, but they don’t stop tormenting us, they say that we must join them or else…” his mother pause.

“Or else what?” Tim asks.

“Or else, they will take us away from you, or they will take you away from us”

“Why would they do that? No!” Tim starts squirming in his father’s hold until he puts him in his mother’s arms.

“They are bad people Timothy, and now they are desperate, and desperate people take reckless decisions when they don’t get what they want, if we stay in Gotham, they want us to follow their rules, but their rules are wrong” his father says while his mother keeps rocking him in her arms.

“Don’t leave me mom, dad, please” he says in his mother neck.

“We would never leave you if we know you are in danger Tim, you are our baby” his mother holds him tighter.

“They are not taking you away from us Timothy” his father kisses his shoulder.

And if he could go back to that time he wished he could have stayed longer in his mother arms, with his father voice, feeling safe.

Too bad he can’t.

 

* * *

 

 

He is five years old and a half the first time his parents leave on a trip without him.

“We have to leave Janet” his father has a hand in his mother’s shoulder.

“Are you sure you are capable of taking care of a kid and a whole house?” she asks.

“I am sure I’m capable, Mrs. Drake” Mrs. Mac answers, Tim is in his mother’s arms.

“And…” his father interrupts her.

“Janet, the plane is about to leave in an hour, we must leave now” Tim looks up to see her mother bite her lips, and he remembers.

_“Never bite your lips in front of anyone, Tim” she is waiting for the meeting that Jack is in to finish, so they can go home and have dinner._

_“Why?” he turns to look at her._

_“It shows weakness, unless you are trying to portray that front, don’t do it”_

He puts his finger in his mother lips and separates them, she looks in surprise to him, and smiles, taking away his arm.

“Good boy” she whispers and places a kiss in his forehead, then puts him in the floor. “Stay like that baby, don’t change” he smiles to her and nods.

His father kneels in front of him and says, “Tim, we will be gone for three days, I leave you in charge of the house, is that clear?” Tim nods fast and his dad smiles, “Be nice, and listen to what Mrs. Mac says”

They leave.

But they come back in three days, and they don’t leave Tim out of their sight, his mother brings him everywhere, unless he is in school, his father teaches him everything of the company, and sometimes he makes fun of CEOs of other companies, he remembers him talk about Bruce Wayne, his father says that a lot of people believe he is dumb, but that Jack and Janet know better, Bruce Wayne is everything but dumb, and Tim doesn’t understand but he nods, and it goes like that until their next trip.

And _oh_ , weren’t _those_ the good old days?

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t notice it at first, but then it becomes obvious. He doesn’t know them as he used to, and they don’t know him as they used to.

They are having dinner, his parents are finally back from their trip of 2 months, Tim is 11 years old.

“Timmy, have you been doing any drawings lately?” his father asks, and Tim is about to frown, but he remembers not to do it.

“I, I haven’t father, in fact, I haven’t done a drawing in years” his father pauses in his eating and looks at Tim.

“Are you sure? Didn’t you send us a drawing of all of us a few months ago?”

“I did, when I was 9” he says.

“And now you are…?”

“I am 11 years old father, this year I will be 12” his father hums.

“And how are you doing with your karate classes, Tim? Did you like them?” his mother asks this time, putting down her tea, she always despised coffee, while his father consumed it as if it was water.

“I already finished them, I’m taking Escrima now” she turns to look at him in surprise, then nods.

“Good, I’m proud” she says as she is looking to her phone.

“Thanks mother” he says, and if he wasn’t so much into his thoughts of how he wished he was outside looking for Batman and Robin he would have seen the way his mother’s eyes shine when he calls her mother, wondering if he is ever going to call her mom again, or how his father looks so proud of Tim, it doesn’t matter what he does, or if he is not good at it, he is still proud of him.

He doesn’t notice, and they don’t tell him.

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t want to leave Tim, it wasn’t their best decision if someone asks them.

But the Court of Owls is not backing away, and they fear what might happen to their son, he is only 5 years.

“Why can’t we take Timothy with us? Jack why would we leave our baby alone?” Janet almost screams.

“I don’t want to leave our son either Janet, but you know how they think, how they operate, they already threatened us to leave Tim as an orphan if we don’t join them, if they believe that we…that we don’t care about our son, they will leave him alone, you were the one that proposed the idea” he takes her hand in a tight grip.

“I don’t, I don’t want to leave my baby Jack, he is just that, a baby, is it wrong for us to leave? Is it wrong that for the safety of our company we are leaving?” she bites her lip, and her eyes are red, but she doesn’t cry.

“It’s okay Janet, Tim will be okay, we will be okay, they will stop looking for us when they see that we are not in Gotham and that we don’t care about Tim anymore, it will be okay” he takes her in his arms and rubs her back while she starts crying, quietly, because her baby is in the room next to theirs.

And he will only see them strong, he will never see them in their weak moments, he needs them to be strong when he can’t, and _they_ _will_.

Too bad Tim never noticed that, isn’t it?

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Tim meets them is when he leaves his house to find the route that Batman is going to take that day, is the next day after Bruce Wayne announced that Jason Todd is dead, Tim is 13 years old.

He is in a roof when he hears it, steps. Later he recalled that moment and knew that the Talon wanted to be heard, to be found.

He turns around, and finds a figure in front of him, it wears mostly black, but then Tim notices the knifes that hang around his chest, and at that moment one of the lights from the police car hits the figure, and Tim sees their eyes, or where he supposed their eyes are located, and its only gold. He looks at the figure again and he thinks of owls, and their big gold eyes.

“Hello?” he asks, he has never seen someone like that in Gotham, he doesn’t know if he is talking to a new vigilante, or a new villain.

The figure tilts its head.

“What do you think you are doing out here?” the figure asks, Tim decides that for now he will call him owl.

“I was taking pictures” he answers in automatic, he is trying to take everything he is seeing, the man―he supposes is a man because of his voice― does not only have those knives as his weapons, he can also distinguish two blades at his back.

“Of?” the man asks.

“Of bats…, Mr. Owl” _and birds,_ for a second Tim almost says, until he remembers that lately there hasn’t been a bird flying in Gotham.

The man gets close and extends his hand.

“Come Timothy, I have a proposition” Tim doesn’t want to leave, he could scream, and Batman would be able to hear him, he is a few meters away, and the police is close too.

But how would the man react if Tim does that? And would Batman get in time? Later Tim wonders how this man knows his name.

At the end Tim takes the hand, and they leave.

And that’s how it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I tried to explain Tim's past in here, I hope you liked it!  
> Remember, I don't have a beta, and english is not my mother-tongue, so in case you see a mistake don't be afraid to point it out!  
> Read you until next chapter guyss!


	3. Court of Owls: Talon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to become a Talon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back after 3 weeks without updating, you are welcome, buahaha.

When Tim takes his hand, he expects the man to take him wherever they are going, instead, he only pushes him closer and starts running.

Tim runs, his lungs burn, the man runs fast, and Tim can only do his best, it’s not the first time he is glad of his night activities that grand him a better physical stability.

As they run through the rooftops he wonders how this owl-person knew that Tim would be able to keep up―or maybe he didn’t―, is this a test? He doesn’t think so, he can’t find a reason for why he would be going through this, he is not…important, he is rich, well, his parents _are_ rich, if this man wanted something from him it could only be money, but Tim doesn’t feel threatened, and he is ―almost―sure that this is not a kidnapping.

They stop in front of a building, Tim doesn’t know where they are, but he recognizes something, the name _“Wayne”_ in the plate that says _“Alan Wayne Trust”_

“Come” the man says and Tim almost jumps, for a moment he forgot that he was not alone.

They go at the alley at the side of the building and the owl-man opens a door.

A door that was in the floor.

The man, _and Tim really wants to know his name because he keeps calling him owl-man in his head_ , turns to look at him and then walks inside the door, when he gets closer he sees the stairs, he turns to look at the sides of the alley, there’s no one. And he gets inside.

It’s dark, and he can barely see, but the man in front of him seems sure in his walking, Tim tries to imitate where he steps. They walk for a while.

“What’s your name?” he asks, as they turn at the right corner, for the third time.

The man turns to look at him, or at least he believes he does.

“Talon” he says.

“What does it mean?”

The man, Talon, stays silent the rest of the way.

 

* * *

 

 

When they finally arrive wherever they are, Tim knows it because Talon stops in front of Tim, they are in a small room, with lights, and Tim is finally able to see, there is a man in front of them, again, Tim can’t see his face, but not because the man is wearing some type of suit like Talon is, but because he is just wearing a mask, a bronze mask, that reminds him again of Owls, he wonders if they have any meaning.

The man with the bronze mask only spares a glance to Talon and Tim.

“I brought Timothy Drake in” Talon says.

The man keeps looking at Talon, and Tim only notices because he has seen Batman do it with Robin, giving silent orders with only movements, that the man is doing the same with Talon.

“He could be trained” he keeps talking, but Tim stops looking at the man in front of them to look at Talon, _what does he mean?,_ and because of that, he doesn’t see that the man is not looking at Talon anymore, but instead at Tim, this time, his eyes shine with interest. “He would be a good asset”

Tim doesn’t know what the man does but Talon nods and starts getting out of the room.

“Wait, where are you going?” he tries to take Talon’s arm, but he is faster and is out of the room before Tim realizes what’s happening.

He turns to look at the man, he can’t see his face, but his eyes express what he is doing, he is smiling.

“Hello Timothy, welcome to the Court of Owls, it seems that you are now, one of us”

Tim only stares at him and says the first thing he can think of.

“Oh, so Owls are a big deal for all of you, isn’t it? I kind of deduced that when I saw your masks”

The man only tilts his head and Tim can imagine a real owl doing that.

“Let’s have a walk”

Instead of going out front the door he got in, the man opens another door, and begins talking.

“For now, you just need to know that the Court divides in three, in their members, the talons, and the leader” he stops talking for a moment and just walk.

“What do each of them do?” Tim asks.

“The members are those that walk among Gothamites, they are but mere humans with a lot of ambition” they take a turn, and find themselves in a room full of people, for a moment there is silence, everyone has stopped what they are doing, but the man keeps talking “Only the wealthiest of them are here, controlling Gotham” they slowly go back to what they were doing, some are dressed like Talon, and Tim notices that all of them share some physical appearances, such as golden eyes, and there a few that have some type of veins in their faces, when he stops looking at them and instead looking at what they are doing he sees that they are training “They are the Talons, they are loyal to us, assassins. They are usually sleeping unless we need them, but every once in a while, we take them out to train, they don’t die easily, nor they stay dead either”

They get out of that room.

“And what about the leader?” he asks but doesn’t get any answer, instead they walk into another room full of people with masks just like the man he is walking with, but they are white and not bronze.

“The Judge, is a pleasure to have you here” an old woman says.

“The leader is The Judge of Owls, that would be me” the man turns to look at Tim.

 

* * *

 

 

At the end, Tim finds himself sitting with The Judge―as everyone seems to call him―, and he supposes the most important members of the Court, which consist of one man and three women.

“Timothy Jackson Drake is to become a member of the Court” he only says.

“What type of member?” the youngest―he can only assume―of the women asks.

The Judge stays silent for a minute.

“The Talon found him, you can look in your tablets how he found him”

They look at the tablets in front of them, a video, and Tim doesn’t know what they are looking at, but when the video stops they turn to look at him.

“He could become a Talon, he seems capable of, and in turn the mission that we gave to the Talon would be complete, in a sense” The man says, he appears to be 30-ish old, with brunette hair.

“No, he is one of us, a human, wealthiest, if he becomes a member it would increase the monetary help we need, and it would also complete the mission we gave the Talon” another woman says, she is blonde, wearing a night dress.

“Well, what the boy wants?” the younger woman talks again, and they turn to look at him.

“Hmm” he tries to understand what they want from him, to become a member, to help them control Gotham, or to become a Talon, an assassin that is only loyal to the court, which one would benefit him the most? He was planning to tell Batman that he would become Robin just a few hours ago, which one would bring the same conclusions of his last plan? “What if I… become both?”

“That would be a first” the older woman says, she is the same one that greet The Judge when they entered the room. “I approve”

The Judge turns to look at the rest of the members, and he gets three “I approve” responses.

“You will be provided training and the suits of a Talon and a Member, I expect only the best, _Jackson_ ” The Judge says and then leaves him.

One by one leaves the room, until only the older woman and Tim stays.

“Be prepared for what is about to come Timothy” she says and leaves.

Tim stays there for a while wondering his decisions, until a Talon comes to get him, he doesn’t talk, so he doesn’t know if it’s the same one that brought him here, he brings him to his house late a night, when Tim checks his clock it says 5:08 A.M., he doesn’t have school that day, so he goes to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time he goes out as a Talon is two months later, he feels different, sometimes he loses track of time, not like before, this time things happen in a blur.

Tim has been killed a few times―his regeneration process is still slower than the others, but is there, faster than a how a human would heal―, but he hasn’t killed. He is supposed to commit his first killing that night, he is being watched, to determine his potential, for a second he surprises himself when he doesn’t react as bad as he would in the beginning at the thought of killing someone, either way, the Court sends him to kill someone who tries to bring their dirt to Gotham, something that they do not approve, Tim doesn’t overthink what he is supposed to do and kills his target.

He comes back to their base and the members barely spare a glance to him until he is out of his suit and goes to become a member, wearing his white mask, they talk of how successful the mission was, how they don’t have to worry about the person who was trying to infect Gotham.

And slowly, but surely, he becomes a part of the Court of Owls.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time he meets Batman is a month and a half later after his first killing, Tim remembers his purpose of why he is doing this, something that the rest of the Talon’s seem to forget―Tim is for the first time grateful of his choice to become both a member and a Talon, they grand him the ability to stay as human as he can while being a Talon―.

He’s been watching Batman, and lately he seems worse, that’s why he steps up that day, Batman and Nightwing were fighting Two Face, and losing, he goes to help them, making sure that he is not spotted.

He manages to save them, and he is about to leave when there is a shadow in front of him.

“Who are you?” Batman asks in almost a growl, it makes Tim want to give him a voice modification device, he will try to leave it close to the Batmobile.

Tim doesn’t answer, and Batman doesn’t say anything, until Nightwing appears out of nowhere giving Tim the opportunity to slip away, he is only a rooftop away.

“What were you doing here B?” Nightwing, _Dick Grayson_ , asks.

Batman doesn’t say anything, or at least Tim doesn’t hear it, he is far away.

He starts planning to help Batman, _Bruce_ _Wayne_ , to overcome his anger problems, without alerting the Court of his motives.

And he keeps repeating their names, because sometimes he forgets, and he doesn’t want to, he may be a Talon, or a member of the Court of Owls, but first he will always be Tim Drake.

For now, he arrives to his house, and goes to sleep, _alone_ , as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know how the next chapter will be, but who knows when I'll write it tho.  
> Did you like it? I hope you do, I'm starting to think that the story will be kind of short, idk, perhaps 10 chapters or 15 who knows.  
> Leave comments please!  
> As always, english is not my mother-tongue and I don't have a beta so any mistake is on me and don't be afraid to point it out!


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is here to help, he is not supposed to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I already know what the next chapter will be, let's hope I'll have it out soon!:)  
> By the way, this chapter turned out a little longer―for me at least lol―, I hope you enjoy it!

He is still planning on how to become close to the Waynes in both his night life as his civilian one, he doesn’t know how to though. It just so happens that one day Mrs. Mac’s daughter is sick, and _Tim is very capable of taking care of himself for a week,_ and, _hey Mrs. Mac if you are really worried what if I stay with the Waynes? They live next door, they are well known, it’s better than leaving him alone._ And surprise, she agrees, next thing he knows Mrs. Mac has already made a few phone calls with―who he assumes― Mr. Pennyworth and other ones to his parents, and all of them agree, it seems, that Tim Drake is going to stay for a week at the Wayne Manor.

 

* * *

 

 

They are in front of the door, next to him is Mrs. Mac, Tim doesn’t say so but having someone he knows it makes him feel at ease, it’s not everyday you stay with Batman.

She knocks and in less than a minute someone is opening the door, Tim recognizes him from the few galas he has attended―and lately he’s been showing to more due to his status in the Court―, Mr. Pennyworth, he smiles to Tim.

“Master Timothy, would you please wait for me inside, I am afraid I still have more to discuss with Mrs. Mac” Tim nods and steps inside.

It’s big, everything looks old―not like his house where everything is new―, but it feels warmer, different, he decides he likes it.

When he turns to his right there is someone there.

“Alfred, who was at the” the man stops himself and smiles one of those smiles that Tim has seen in the papers or the news, a fake one “You must be Timothy, you are staying with us, isn’t it champ?” he tilts his head, and Tim feels everything surreal, this is Batman, the man that growled at him a few nights ago asking him who is he, he is the World’s Greatest Detective, and he is acting as a playboy.

“Tim, please don’t call me Timothy” he extends his hand and tries not to grip Bruce as he usually would with other members of the Court, _13 years old usually don’t have that strength_ , he reminds himself.

“All right, Timmy, then I will ask you to call me Bruce and I will have to let you know, I usually don’t spend my nights here, and if I do, I come very late, but don’t worry, Alfred will always be here” he winks, the smile stays in his face, and Tim notices how stiff Bruce’s shoulders are, _he is not ready to be close to kids, less ones that share traits with his other sons._

“Okay, Bruce, mm, you will show me where I will stay, or should I wait for Mr. Pennyworth…?” he makes his expression shy, helpless―the one that his mother taught him, not the Court, _how to appear weak to make people want to take care of you, to protect you, to give you what you need_ , her words―.

“Oh, you will have to wait for Alfred, if I try to show you the way around we would probably get lost” he laughs, and Tim wonders how someone can fall for this façade if they are not looking for the right things, just like how his eyes close a little after laughing, how his shoulders seem stiff even if he’s supposed to be relaxed.

“Not blaming you on that, this is a really big place, I’m sure that I could get lost in my house and no one would find out, I can’t imagine how it would be here” he comments, even if they are neighbors, their status is quite different.

“Oh Tim, remind me why you are staying here?” Bruce smiles to him, and Tim at this point wants to tell him to stop, because he knows Bruce is not okay, he shouldn’t force himself to smile right now, not in his house, not with Tim.

“Mrs. Mac’s daughter is sick, she’s younger than me, and she doesn’t have anyone to take care of her because her mother is taking care of me, but I’m fully capable of taking care of myself so I told her she could leave, but she didn’t want to leave me alone, that’s why I’m staying with you, Mr. Way―Bruce” he corrects himself at the end.

“And what about your parents?” Bruce is not smiling anymore, his eyes looking directly into Tim’s, and now he knows why Alfred is taking his time out there.

_They are testing him._

It’s smart, but Tim, well, he has the upper hand in here.

“They are in a business trip and they couldn’t leave just because of me” Tim makes his smile look more like a grimace, it’s not hard, when he sees Bruce’s frown he says “It’s okay though, I understand that it’s their job” he makes it sound as if he is reassuring himself more than Bruce, and maybe he is not acting anymore.

Bruce relaxes, it’s a little movement that he wouldn’t be able to catch if he weren’t looking for it.

“Yeah, well, if you need me, just ask Alfred for me and I’ll be here, okay Tim?” his hand grips Tim’s shoulder and Tim smiles, a real one and when Bruce returns the smile without problem Tim feels himself relax― _open to me Bruce, please, I wish to help you, Gotham needs you_ ―.

 

* * *

 

 

And apparently that 1 week stay becomes a 2 week, then a 3, because Mrs. Mac’s daughter caught pneumonia, and _No! It’s totally okay for you to take your time with your daughter, thank you for caring for me Mrs. Mac, be safe please._

By the end of the third week, Tim is aching to go out, it’s summer, and he doesn’t have any reason to stay out at night, and the Court knows that he is staying with Bruce Wayne, so they allow him to take a rest―he knows that when he comes back there is going to be an extreme train regime but it’s okay, he is helping Bruce, he is helping Gotham, it will be worth it―.

“Are you okay Master Timothy?” Alfred asks him when he notices that he is squirming in his seat, they are having breakfast and even Bruce lowers his newspaper to look at him, one of his eyebrows go up.

“I just, I’ve been doing gymnastics for a few months, and I really want to go back to doing it, but they stopped giving classes where I used to go, so… it’s nothing, don’t worry, I just have extra energy, I suppose” it’s partially… true, in his training the Talons taught him gymnastics, and he is used to go out at night almost every day.

“Well, then it seems that it’s your lucky day, someone who is fond of gymnastics is coming today” Alfred smiles at him and Tim’s eyes widen.

“When?” he asks, instead of who, because he already knows who they are talking about.

“I believe that Master Dick told us that he would arrive for breakfast, but he seems to be a little late” and just in that moment the ring goes off.

Alfred leaves to open the door, and a few minutes later Dick Grayson comes in all his glory, and Tim is _not_ fanboying right now, of course not.

“Hey B! Hey…” Dick looks at him with a smile, it’s real, but at the same time it looks… used, the type of smile you give to everyone.

“Tim Drake” he is about to get up to stretch his hand when Dick gets closer and ruffles his hair.

“And how long have you been here Timmy?” he asks.

“This about to be my third week” he answers and notices how stiff Dick’s shoulders are, his eyes are locked with Bruce’s, and Tim’s eyes widen, Dick is not thinking what he thinks he is thinking, right? Just in case… “I needed somewhere to stay, and Mr. Pennyworth gladly accept to take me into the Manor for as long as I need” he smiles, shyly, and Dick relaxes.

“Alfred was the one who let you stay uh? Not Bruce?” he sits next to Tim with a smile, Tim shakes his head.

“I’ve been here for about three weeks, it has come to my knowledge that Mr. Pennyworth is the one taking the decisions in here” Dick laughs at what he says and Bruce shakes his head with a little smile.

“That’s true” he smiles at him, and Tim sees hope in those eyes, he also sees regret, he wonders why.

“Master Timothy was wondering if you could help him in gymnastics Master Dick” Alfred appears out of nowhere to put a dish in front of Dick, but Dick’s attention is on Tim.

“You like gymnastics Tim?” his eyes are shining.

“Yeah, I was actually commenting them that I haven’t been able to practice as much as I wanted to, and they told me that you were coming, and that you would be able to lend me a hand, perhaps” he smiles at Dick.

“I would love to Tim!” his smile is big, and when Tim looks at Bruce and Alfred they are smiling.

It seems that Tim’s plan is working.

 

* * *

 

 

They are in a gymnasium that is big, but Tim is sure that there is probably another one specialized for their night activities, he wonders how different it would be.

Bruce and Alfred are with them, he didn’t ask why, he believes they are here to see his physical form.

Dick and he have been stretching for about 15 minutes when Tim decides to tell him, it would make him trust him, it would probably make Bruce and Alfred to led their guards down too, to let him get in their lives.

“You know, when I was 3 I went to the circus” Tim starts telling him, he is still stretching, but he notices how Dick stops for a second then resumes doing his stretches.

“Really? Did you like it?” he asks.

“I loved it, my parents took me there, before they started doing their business trips, and there was this famous family performing, I asked them to let me take a picture with them, I still have it, I remember that their son promised me to do a” and Dick interrupts him.

“Quadruple somersault” he whispers, his eyes look as if he is not there, probably recreating the whole memory “You were the little boy, you were there that, t _hat day_ ” he finishes.

“Yeah, I was” he smiles to Dick, and Dick looks at him differently.

“Well, it seems that I owe you a quadruple somersault” he smiles to Tim.

“Perhaps you could even teach me how to do one”

“Deal”

Bruce and Alfred are watching their interactions in the background, and when Dick goes up for “water”, Tim listens to what they say.

_“I like him Bruce”_

_“Me too”_

_“If you need my help, this time, I’ll be here, I promise, if you want him to become more”_

_“I know that Dick, thank you son”_

 

* * *

 

 

He is barely 14 years old when his mother dies, and his father is left with paralysis, in the hands of the Obeah Man, he didn’t know they were in danger, not until there was a ransom and Batman was already on his way to rescue them, and Tim couldn’t go to get them because it would ruin his cover and the Court wouldn’t let him, he doesn’t have the power to leave Gotham just because he wants to, not yet.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tim, your father is in a coma, and I will be please to become your guardian for now, if that’s okay with you” he stops Bruce with a hug― _just one, he won’t do it again, he is not Bruce’s and Bruce is not his, this is just a little indulgence that he will only take this time_ ―, “It’s okay son, I’m here” and Tim lets out a sob, _please don’t call me that, please, not you._

 

* * *

 

 

“Who are you?” Batman asks again, this is the second time he finds himself in front of him.

Tim tilts his head, showing nothing and at the same time everything, _try to read me Batman, you won’t find anything._

“You are the one who has been committing the assassinations of the last two senators” he probably tries to make it come out as a question, to force Tim to answer it, but they both know that Tim did it, he usually doesn’t leave clues, but the Court wanted the other members to know what would happen if they don’t follow their rules.

There is a shot being fired close, Batman barely reacts to it, barely being the key word, when he blinks Tim is not there anymore.

He is on his way to the Court, he wonders about his life, how different he portrays it to the people he knows.

 

* * *

 

 

His father is dead, and he is pretty sure that Bruce wants to adopt him.

He doesn’t want him to do that, he wouldn’t be able to keep secrets from him, and he needs those secrets to keep Bruce safe.

It’s okay, he repeats, he can falsify records with the Court to create a legal guardian, hell, he can do them himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce finds out about his not quite real―fake―uncle, Tim shrugs and say the first thing that comes to mind.

“I didn’t want to be a bother” and it’s not a lie.

Bruce looks at him with a warm smile, his eyes portray love.

“You would never be a bother Tim, you are family” and if Tim is crying, well, only Bruce knows, and probably Oracle too, he tries not to think about it.

_Please Bruce, let me go, I don’t deserve you, I am tainted, there is blood in my hands, too much blood._

 

* * *

 

 

He knows Bruce is going to tell him his secret, everyone seems to be ready to let him in in the family secret, and he could say that he is ready.

But it doesn’t matter how ready he is, Bruce can’t let him in, _Bruce stop, don’t let me in, you shouldn’t, it’s dangerous,_ because if he does, Tim would be the only one with the secrets now, and he would crumble, it would be too much, he wouldn’t be able to handle it, he knows.

That’s why he says that at dinner, where Bruce, Dick, Barbara and Cass are sitting right now, where Alfred is taking the plates to get everything clean.

“Bruce” he calls him, and when Bruce looks at him with a smile, Tim takes a moment to observe what he create―and he is selfish enough to take full credit of this, he made him happy―, “I was thinking about taking back Drake Industries” the chatter in the table stops, he knows everyone is looking at him “The only way to do that is to become emancipated”

Bruce looks at him, there is a frown a coming, and Tim wants to tell him that it’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s not your fault.

It’s mine.

“I just thought I should let you know” he gets up and goes to the― _his_ ―room.

He is sure of what he is doing, yes, he is.

As sure as he is that the new vigilante Red Hood is Jason Todd.

_This is for Bruce._

_This is for Gotham._

He repeats those words until he starts believing them.

It’s the only thing he can do these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think? I know it keeps a few things in the dark, but in the next chapter the holes will be filled!  
> Please comment what you think :) and if there is any mistake, doN'T BE AFRAAAID TO POINT IT OUT, at this point i am tired of repeating myself lol.  
> By the way, I was quite scared with writing Dick, I feel like I made him a little too...happy? But I tried not to, he is, after all, a bat.  
> I hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Court of Owls: Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to become a member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm really sorry! In the last chapter I wrote Stephanie's name when she is actually supposed to be dead, oops, thank the gods that I only mentioned her once, I deleted it already though.  
> By the way, I believe that the next chapter will probably come out soon, if I don’t post it tomorrow then in monday it’ll probably be up in no time:)

It’s after his first killing that the Court starts paying attention to his status as a member.

“You will be attending the next gala” one of the members say, she’s young, but not young as him, they tell him the address, they give him the schedule, who is going to show, they will send a limo to pick him up, they give him everything.

_Why now? What changed?_

“No one will know who I am” he says, instead of the questions that are in his mind.

“That’s why you are going, to make a name of yourself” someone else answer.

 

* * *

 

 

This is the first time he is in a gala in a long time, and besides that, he is alone, he is not with his mother―watching everyone―, or his father―making connections―, he is on his own.

Until something catches his attention.

There is someone moving across the crowd, Tim watches them taking things from different people―even from some of the Court―, until the person stops in front of Bruce Wayne.

_Selina Kyle._

The way she moves is different, is smoother, she moves like…

Like a cat.

His eyes widen with realization.

He observes the couple in front of him, how Selina gets in Bruce’s space, how he may be cautious, but is different, he is more careful of his surroundings than from the woman in front of him.

It’s exactly how Catwoman and Batman’s interactions are.

He knows that, after watching so many of them and having to leave earlier because of how those…meetings end up.

He wonders how he never noticed it before, he blames the fact that he doesn’t have as much interactions with Selina Kyle to make the connections he did today.

He keeps watching, until someone calls him, and he knows they are from the Court, he situates a smile on his face and walks to them.

They begin talking about business, about how his parents are doing, and Tim with short but polite answers everything.

Then someone comes to join them, it’s her, Selina, and she smiles, not like how Tim did, with shyness, or Bruce’s, with power, but instead, her smiles comes out, sensual, he tilts his head a little, adding that information for later, it could be useful.

“Well, gentleman, how has the night been going for you?” she says putting her arms in some man’s shoulders, the men that are close answer with a series of flirting―does it even count as flirting if even Tim believes that they are embarrassing themselves? ― responses.

Tim notices that the man that called him, _a member of the Court_ , has a strained smile, his stance is screaming _disgust_. That is when he remembers Selina’s background, while she may have the monetary status now, she wasn’t born with a silver spoon in her hand.

Selina’s eyes cross his, and he notices how her eyes widen a little, finally noticing that there is a 13 year old boy in here.

“It seems that someone is calling me” she walks next to Tim, and it’s a really light touch, he wouldn’t even be able to feel it if it weren’t for the training he has been receiving.

And like that he lost his watch.

He tries not to smile.

 

 

It’s about 12 am when he decides that is enough introductions for him, he is sure that people would start saying bad things about his parents if he, a 13 year old, who is here without his parents, stays more time.

But he can’t leave, not without his watch, it was the one his father gave him, that’s why he spends almost 20 minutes searching for Selina Kyle, until he founds her talking with Bruce, and he really don’t want to interrupt that, because it looks like it’s going to end in the way that Catwoman and Batman’s usually end up, but it’s his watch.

“Hello, Miss Kyle?” he calls her.

Selina and Bruce turn to look at him.

“Yes?” there’s a glint of recognition in her eyes, Bruce only watches their interaction.

“I was wondering if you could give me my watch, please”

Her eyes widen for less than a second, then a smile takes place in her lips.

“What do you mean darling?” she gets herself out of Bruce’s arms.

“I am merely asking for the watch you took from my wrist the moment you walked next to me” she laughs after he stops talking.

From her purse she takes out his watch and hands it to him “Here it is, kitten, next time be more careful” she winks at him.

Tim leaves, there’s nothing else to say.

 

* * *

 

 

After staying with the Waynes for almost a month he is finally free.

Mrs. Mac’s daughter is fine and the day that Mrs. Mac takes him to his house the first he does is go to the Court.

 

* * *

 

 

When he comes back the only things he does is train, train and more train. When they make him stretch to a point where it looks like he doesn’t have articulations, it doesn’t hurt, they are not impressed, they don’t really care, they only need him to be the best―not to do his best, but to be―, but he is impressed, because, well, he has never really been the gymnastic type, that’s is until he remembers that he actually did this before, with Dick, at the Manor.

He only hopes that Dick’s training is not showing in his moves, and if it does, that no one recognizes it.

 

* * *

 

 

Tim has been going to more galas in the last 6 months that he can count, his parents sometimes take him with them, and his mother still tells him secrets, educates him the way to act in front of people, how to take them apart with a few words, and when he is with his father he shows him how to make himself look bigger than he is, how a single smile can close a deal, how to insult people without really doing it.

Sometimes he feels like he goes back to be the 6 year old that would cradle in his mother’s arms and would fall asleep as his father would tell him stories of what they would do around the world.

 

* * *

 

 

The Court wants him to contribute money.

He only nods at their request―order―

But inside, his mind is wondering how he is going to do that, is his parent’s money, not his, is his parent’s company, not his.

He hopes to find a really good argument and show it to The Judge.

 

* * *

 

 

When he brings his argument to The Judge he only nods.

“Very well, you may leave” Tim blinks then nods as he goes out.

_That was easier than expected._

 

* * *

 

 

His mother is death, and his father is in a coma.

He is staying with the Waynes, the Court in behalf of the situations in his life are giving him a rest―as always, he knows they will train him as he dies, over and over gain when he comes back, but it’s okay, he is getting used to it―, he is expecting for his father to wake up, _he will wake up, he will,_ he repeats at night, when he knows Batman’s out there flying in the night, and Alfred is far away from his hearing range.

When he is alone he lets himself be weak.

 

* * *

 

 

His father woke up, and he gets a physiotherapist, her name is Dana Winters, and Tim couldn’t be more grateful for have her, his father is about to walk again in no time.

Until he doesn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

No Man’s Land happens, and his father company has collapsed, Tim is exhausted after everything he did out there that he doesn’t bring himself to care about that, he only embraces his father’s arms, and brings him closer.

_I missed you, I love you, I need you to be safe._

They think those words, but they never say them out loud.

His father was ready though, he was bringing himself back and was ready to be the father Tim needed again.

 

* * *

 

 

He is 16 when his father is killed, in the hands of Captain Boomerang, Tim doesn’t know why, doesn’t understand.

Bruce wants to adopt him, and he doesn’t get why either.

 

* * *

 

 

Its while he is under the care of his not quite real uncle that the Court contacts him with news.

“You are going to take charge of Drake Industries” The Judge says when Tim arrives.

“There’s no Drake Industries to take care of” Tim answers, his voice doesn’t waver, his stance is the same, in front of people he is used to show what he wants to.

“You are wrong about that Timothy” Tim looks at him “Did you really believe we wouldn’t take care in advance of our assets? Be ready to become the CEO of Drake Industries, we will contact you again”

Tim is about to leave when he remembers something.

“But I’m a minor, I can’t take care of the company” he doesn’t know why he keeps finding excuses.

“As I said, we will contact you again” _and don’t come back until we do_ , the words are unsaid but clear, Tim nods and take his leave.

 

* * *

 

 

“You will become emancipated” one of the members tell him and Tim, nods, as he always does when they give him orders.

 

* * *

 

 

After he says those words to Bruce he begins thinking that he can’t do anything to help Jason Todd like this.

Not like Timothy Drake.

But perhaps, Talon may be able to, just like he did with Batman, Stephanie―he doesn’t want to think of her, and how because of him she’s not around anymore― and Cassandra.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been a long time since he saw any of the Waynes, not counting seeing them in their night activities.

That’s why is a shock to find Bruce in front of his office with, a little boy. Tam calls him―Tam Fox is one of the little things that Tim believes that he doesn’t deserve, he is just glad that she is here, in Drake Industries, instead of Wayne Enterprises―.

“Hello, T- Mister Drake” she corrects herself, and he wants to laugh, because there are very few times when Tam calls him Mister Drake. “There is a man that says that he is Bruce Wayne, and he wishes to see you” she looks at the camera that Tim is looking right now. She knows that Tim is watching everything.

“Let them in” he only says, and she nods to the camera and hangs up.

The moment Bruce and the kid are inside of the office, everything is quiet.

“Hello Bruce, may I know what brings you here?” he asks taking everything of Bruce’s stance, he looks…tired.

“Hello Tim, the reason I’m here is because I want you to meet him” he nods to the kid next to him, the one during all this time has been scowling. Tim would think it’s cute, if it weren’t for the fact that the kid emanates the same aura as Cassandra― _assassin, trained, ninja―,_ except that Tim notices that the kid is also feeling…scared.

A long time ago he didn’t know how Cassandra would be able to read people, he didn’t know where to look, that was until he trained with Lady Shiva, he is not as good as Cassandra, and he will never be, but he is not bad.

“Well, this is Tim” Bruce says to the kid “He is my…” he stops and looks at Tim, there is hope in his eyes, he is waiting for Tim to complete his sentence.

Tim doesn’t return the hope.

“Hello, I am Timothy Drake, is a pleasure to meet you…?” he stops, waiting for the little boy to tell him who he is.

“Damian Wayne” the kid’s expression finally changes, he looks at Tim as if asking _Now that you know who I am, give me a reason for you to keep breathing the same air as me,_ is one of the expressions that some of the members of the Court wear, but Tim believes that this kid is more fit to wear it than them.

“He is my son” Bruce finishes, and Tim kind of want to say _No way! Thanks for clarify that._

Tim wonders what Bruce is trying to do with this meeting.

“Well, is a pleasure to meet you, but if you don’t have anything else to say” he smiles to Bruce.

“Damian wants to take care of my company” one of Tim eyebrows goes up, the kid is barely 11 years old, perhaps 12 if he is short “And since I’m not the best at doing it, I was wondering if you would help him in how to do it, after all, you are one of the youngest CEO in the world” he looks proud, and Tim decides to ignore it.

“You should have called me” _I wouldn’t answer_ , but he still says.

“I forgot” he smiles, one of his fake smiles, and Tim can see how Damian is avoiding looking at that smile, _same kid._

“I will see if I have time soon, right now there is a lot of work in the company, I will let Alfred know when I’m available” he finally says.

“Good” Bruce smiles to him and leaves with Damian at his side.

Tim wonders who is Damian’s mother.

Surely is probably someone as crazy as them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that you are probably finally realizing the way this story is being written??? I write from Tim's different point of views, when he is looking at Batman, when he is young, when he is with the Court, when he is with the Waynes, when he is with society, etc., that's how you are going to finally get why sometimes there are holes in there.  
> They will all be cleared at the end;)  
> What did you think of this chapter? Are you liking what Tim is doing? Do you guys have any more theories? I think I gave you a little clues to fill a hole, that didn't make sense since Tim was not Robin, but now it does, if you don't get it yet, don't worry, Tim hasn't either, but he will!


	6. Alliances Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim makes alliances with a lot of people even if they don't know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry! This chapter was supposed to come out a week ago, or this Monday, but school happened, and what a mess it has been. I hope you like it:)

It’s during one of his night outs that he spots someone that is not Batman or Nightwing.

It’s purple.

It’s small.

He follows it.

 

* * *

 

 

He finds out the identity of the purple vigilante the same day that he followed it.

 _Stephanie Brown_ , daughter of Cluemaster.

She is trying to stop her father, she doesn’t know how.

That’s why he decides to help her.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a direction flashing on the screen of her computer.

She doesn’t know what to do with it.

She has only been going out for about a week, could it be that Batman already found out about it?

Well, there’s only one way to find out.

 

* * *

 

 

She has been waiting on the rooftop for about half an hour when he appears.

“Who are you?” she jumps and when she turns around she realizes who is behind her.

_Batman._

“ _Oh my god_ ” she mutters “ _You are shorter_ ” he doesn’t say anything about her reaction, and that’s when she remembers why she is here.

“Uh, I wanted to give you this, my f―Cluemaster is planning something, I hope that his will help you stop him” she hands him a couple of pictures she took, some notes and a thumb drive.

As he takes everything that she gives him he decides to ask again.

“Who are you?” this time she answers.

“I, well, I’m Spoiler” she puts her hands on her hips, then leaves, not without waving and saying _“Bye Boss”_

Tim observes everything from a shadow on another rooftop, and he doesn’t know why it feels like he is observing something more than just a meeting.

 

* * *

 

 

He encounters someone loud.

The person is loud and at the same quiet.

Tim follows it, as always, doing his best to protect Gotham.

He observes their improvement, how they help, the way that she protects Gotham citizens.

Oracle and Batman approve of her.

She becomes Batgirl.

That’s why Tim decides to give Cassandra Cain a visit.

 

* * *

 

 

He falls behind her, she doesn’t turn around, she is busy trying to learn how to speak not only with her body but with words too, Tim has noticed that she loves to learn by watching people.

“Hello” he says, he is not worried that she will realize who he is, she won’t.

_She won’t._

She doesn’t turn around, Tim reads her in the way the Court taught him, he knows that she is better than him at doing it, but at least he is capable of reading that she already knew that he was behind her, and that she is ready to fight him.

Tim sits next to her for the next 20 minutes until he decides to stand up and he stretches out his hand for her to take it.

They are standing up next to each other when Tim decides to open.

_“Protect them” “Don’t let them fall, if they do make them stand up” “Do what they won’t do” “Do what I can’t do”_

She takes a step behind, overwhelmed by everything he is giving him.

She decides to take off her mask, and when Tim looks at her eyes―he wonders how she knows that he is looking at her eyes― she nods.

 _“I’ll do it” her_ stance says _“I’m already doing it”_

Her mask is on her face again when she leaves. Tim decides to stay.

 

* * *

 

 

He has been keeping track of Spoiler, later _Robin_.

Until she was fired.

She was no one, and Tim wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, he let it be.

He shouldn’t have.

She is dead now.

And Tim can’t help to feel that is his fault.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s when he is staying with his fake uncle that she appears.

“Well, kitten, I’m surprised that he fell for it” she is standing in front of him while he is doing groceries, he smiles at her.

“Miss Kyle, I’m afraid I don’t know what you are talking about” he says as he takes the frozen chicken into his cart.

“You know what I am talking about, why don’t you stay with him? He is not a bad person” she says, and when Tim decides to look at her, he sees that she is worried.

“I know that Miss Kyle, it’s not that” he takes a box of cereal into his cart.

“Would you call me Selina?” she asks and he nods “You don’t have to be alone” _not like me_ , she doesn’t say it, but he knows it.

He keeps doing his shopping with her by her side, and when they are in the lines to pay she decides that it’s time to leave.

“If you don’t want to stay with him it’s okay, but you don’t have to be alone, you can stay with me, I, I live alone, there are only cats, and it’s a big place to hold the two of us, my number is on your phone, until later _stray_ ” she leaves and Tim takes his moment to think over it, to think over how stray is a name that fits him perfectly. He doesn't wonder how Selina got her number on his phone.

He decides to take Selina’s offer, not today, but soon.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s only one week when he is standing in front of Selina’s door, she opens it with a smile on her face as if she knows that he was going to be with her sooner or later, she is also holding a cat, looking like a villain from a cartoon.

Tim remembers who she is, a villain, but not quite a villain, not like him, she is better.

“Come in, baby, I was making coffee, would you like some?” as she leaves to get to the kitchen he closes the door and observes the place he will be staying in.

She wasn’t kidding when she said that there are only cats in here.

When she calls him that the coffee is ready they drink it quietly, she tells him she has to leave, and he nods, he doesn’t expect her to changer her plans because of him staying here.

He is alone, but he doesn’t feel like it, not with the ten cats that are trying to cuddle with him, or bite him, or trying to stay away completely.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a week and a half later when Selina finds him in a compromising position.

He was in the top of a table with Miss Athena when she decides to jump, and Tim follows her. Tim found out a few hours after staying alone with the cats that the way they move it’s exactly the way Catwoman moves, and he has always found it… endearing, mesmerizing, smooth, everything he isn’t, that’s why he decided to move like them.

He never planed on Selina to find him doing it, she was supposed to arrive in an hour and a half.

“I can explain” he stays in the floor, if he stands up he knows she will see what he is wearing.

One of the pajamas Dick gave him, all black with the logo of Catwoman, because Dick loves to mess up with Bruce like that.

“Are you going to stay in the floor while we talk” she moves slowly into the room, and Tim wants to get up, so he can follow her, copy her moves and make them his, but _no, nope, he is staying in the floor_.

“If it’s okay with you, I will” he responds.

“Oh kitten, it’s totally okay with me for you to stay in the floor, but I know for experience that if you stay more time Angel is going to find your hair quite interesting and start playing with it, but it’s your choice” Tim decides to stand up, with the mental image of Selina Kyle on the floor with the cat Angel on her hair, and no, he doesn’t want that either.

When she takes on his outfit, there is a smile on her lips.

“I take it, you know” she looks into his eyes “The way you jumped just a few minutes ago, it was perfect, you are good” she licks her lips, and Tim has seen it do it before, when she is with Bruce, with Batman, when she is about to land a powerful kick in someone’s face, when she is about to take something she likes.

“I know what?” he asks, sitting in the couch, she sits next to him.

“I remember when you were a little 13 year old boy, how you asked me to give you your watch back, I saw something in you Tim, I could only think on how no one in that room full of people never realized that I took from them, but how you did, then I remember times when I would go looking for Batman and there was a little boy following them, taking pictures” Tim stills, that’s a secret that no one knows, not even the Court. “You know, I was sad when the little boy stopped following them, but I see that you decided to step up” Tim looks at her and when he sees her eyes, they are shining.

“What are you trying to say?” he mutters.

“Do you want to go and follow my steps kitten? Just like you were doing” she smiles. “You need to let go Tim, it’s not healthy to stay here all day, come with me” she takes his hand and they start walking to her room.

There is a case that when she gives him, he looks at it, it can only open with the right fingerprint.

“Open it, it’s yours” she says, and he press his thumb.

There’s a black suit in the case, when he stretches it he notices that it’s Catwoman’s suit, but at the same time it’s not.

“What do you want me to do with it?” he asks as he takes every single detail that is different.

“This a gift Tim, you can do whatever you want with it, you can wear it while you are jumping with the cats, you can wear it and train on your own, you can wear it and go with me and train, you can simply leave it here and have the knowledge that you can be whoever you want, it’s your choice” she rubs his back.

“What if I’m not good to go out there?” he asks even if he knows he is good, he has been trained, but she doesn’t know that, right?

“I know that you took Karate, Taekwando, Kung Fu, Escrima, and I heard from Bruce that Dick has been training you, and that apparently you are also good at Judo, Hapkido and Aikido” she says leaning her head on his head. “And If I remember right, you were the kid that used to follow Batman and Robin at night without them knowing” Tim stays still. “I think you are capable of just running with me” He nods.

“Can we…can we go tonight? You don’t have anything planned?” he asks while still admiring the suit, it’s his.

It’s the only thing that it’s his and no one else’s.

“Sure Tim, I can take you to places where they won’t look for us” she says and starts leaving the room.

“How, how do you know that I know?” he asks, she turns around with a kind smile.

“You look at them the same way I do” when he doesn’t say anything she keeps talking “As if they saved you, I don’t know what they saved you from Tim, but you are not the only one honey” this time she leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

At the end of the first night he decides to ask.

“What should I call myself?” he asks her, and she hums.

 “What about catboy? Too simple? Or catlad? I am not quite good with names kitten, my name is Catwoman” she says with a smile in her face.

“I remember you once called me stray, I liked it” he says, and she nods.

“Do you want to be stray?” she asks.

“Yes” she nods, and it just goes like that.

 

* * *

 

 

They are out almost every night, the Court hasn’t called him, he has made impossible for anyone to make a connection from Timothy Drake with Stray.

Batman appears one day.

“Catwoman” he growls, and Tim doesn’t still, he fights against it.

“Well, Batman, it has been a long time since you decided to pay me any attention” Selina says getting closer to Bruce, she is blocking his view, making him miss Tim.

_She is smart._

He leaves.

Stray and Batman never meet.

 

* * *

 

 

Stray and Batgirl meet twice.

Tim opens himself like he did while being a Talon, she looks at him, they nod at each other and Tim proceeds to leave. The second time it goes the same, the only difference is that Batgirl is not alone.

“Who are you nodding at? Is O talking to you? I though she said she wouldn’t talk to us in our spare time unless we called her” he can hear Nightwing’s voice as he leaves with a smile on his face.

“ _Stray_ ” she tells Nightwing.

 

* * *

 

 

The Court calls him, he must leave Selina, he has to stop being Stray, he doesn’t want to.

“I have to leave Selina” he is wearing one of the clothes that the Court insist him to wear, not the ones he wore while staying here―pajamas, shirts of every superhero he loves, tv shows, books, movies, every type of clothe that is comfortable for him to wear to go out and sleep―

“Do you have, or do you want to?” she asks the right question, already knowing him.

“Does it matter?” he smiles, the way his parents taught him, not the way Selina did.

“For me it does” she bits her lip then sighs “I know that no matter what I say you will leave but promise me that if you need anything you’ll call me” she says even if she knows that Tim won’t call.

“I will” he says, they both know it’s a lie.

“Goodbye Stray” she mutters.

_Goodbye Stray indeed._

 

* * *

 

 

He is not with Bruce because he needs to be emancipated, because he needs to bring Jason Todd back to the family.

Tim knows that Red Hood is aiming to become a crime lord, he doesn’t know what Jason Todd wants.

That’s until Red Hood and Batman fight.

Jason Todd wants to have revenge, he wants to have a family, he doesn’t think he has one.

Tim knows he is wrong, he has proof.

 

* * *

 

 

He leaves the proof in one of Red Hood’s safehouses, he doesn’t leave anything that will link him to it, he deletes any evidence and since Oracle doesn’t have anything here it’s easier.

 

* * *

 

 

When Jason Todd arrives to his safehouse he finds a usb.

In it there is information on how after the disappearance of Robin Batman became someone else, there are reports of every victim that fell in Batman’s wrath.

Jason feels like vomiting at finding out what Bruce did.

But there’s more.

His eyes widen as he reads the report.

The Joker was dead, by the hands of Nightwing.

He is shaking.

He doesn’t know what to do with the information.

Tim observes everything, wondering if he did the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? There are going to be moooore alliances for Tim, this is not the end of this chapter, but for me it was a lot, hahah, I normally write chapters of 1k words.  
> By the way I updated the characters and tags;)  
> You know the drill, my english is bad, if you see a mistake, don't be afraid to point it out, leave comments with theories because I loooove to read them, until next chapter!:)  
> If any of you found this a little too open, don't worry and leave your questions because I feel like I left a few scenes too open tbh


	7. Alliances Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim doesn't really know if these count as alliances, he has never been the type of hanging out with a lot of people, can they leave him alone, just a little bit? Please?

It occurs when he is 14 and decides that he should travel to somewhere outside of Gotham. He goes to Paris.

He doesn’t mean to protect this city, but with having the abilities to stop crime, it makes it difficult to ignore it, he is still trying to stop himself, but he is not in Gotham right now, _no one will know_ , is what he repeats to himself, he doesn’t believe it.

After all, someone always finds out.

She did.

 

* * *

 

 

He has been kicked and punched and slapped and stomped.

But he has never been in a fight like this one, with an _artist_.

Not until now.

She’s trying to play with him, and he likes it.

He smirks at her when she punches him, there’s blood decorating his lips, he must be a piece of art.

She leaves him as he is laying on the floor, her canvas.

“Lesson one is over.”

 

* * *

 

“You are nothing. You are **_less_** than nothing. You are a child” she says. “That is how your opponents must see you, they will underestimate your skills because of your age and size, that is your advantage. But you must never see yourself that way.”

Tim doesn’t say how he already heard those words, _in a different context_ , from his mother lips. Still, it feels good to validate his knowledge.

He just takes his lesson, the Court has never taught him how to blend in with society, they teach him to kill, that’s what Talons are made for.

They spar, and she underestimates him.

“So, the owlet has found its song.”

 

* * *

 

In his hands he carries a blade, that is now close to the jugular of the man.

“Kill him, little owl, kill him and become a predator.” he could do it, he could kill Edmund, his first killing has been only a month ago, there would be no problem, but there’s something different.

“I thought you wanted him, Shiva” he says instead.

“Aren’t you my weapon? My instrument of death? Say you are mine” she says, and oh, _that’s_ what’s bugging him.

“I’m no one’s Shiva.”

 

And that’s how he met Lady Shiva and got his first collapsible staff.

 

He also met Lynx, but, eh, he tries not to think about it.

 

* * *

 

Since meeting the new batgirl he has been wanting to go to Paris. There’s only one person that he knows that will be able to teach him how to read people and how to close himself almost as good as Cass.

 

* * *

 

 

He killed Shiva, and he’s never coming closer to _Aramilla_ if he has a say on it. Thankfully, he was able to bring Shiva back to life, so everything is good.

 

He also finds out that he still has weakness, because he shouldn’t have trusted that girl as much as he did. He promises himself that he won’t make the same mistake again.

 

* * *

 

 

He couldn’t care less about giving Luthor what he wants, but Superman has been an ass lately, and the only response to Superman being an ass is to be an ass back.

That’s why he is here, acting as Luthor’s heir, his new-found son, he is only glad that he can act as himself, and girls flirt way more, until now no one has slapped his face.

“Excuse me” a childish voice makes him turn around from the woman he was talking to.

There’s some 13-ish boy behind him, cute, but way younger than him.

“Could you move please? You are in front of…” the kid is interrupted by, _surprise_ , his dad.

“Alexander, I see you have met Timothy” one of Luthor’s hands are in Timothy’s shoulder, he can practically hear his teeth grind.

“I see you are the Alexander Mr. Luthor always talks about” the kid extends his hand and surprisingly gives a strong grip, Superboy grins at it, and grips harder, then his eyes widen, because there’s a crack he is only able to hear due to his super hearing, he gives a glance to Timothy’s hand and see that a bone is broken, but the boy doesn’t react at all.

Could he be one of those people? Superman made him read an article of people that are unable to feel pain, temperature, he doesn’t remember the exact name, but he knows after that long talk that Superman gave him that he should be careful with that type of people.

“Timothy here is the future CEO of Drake Industries, you remember me telling you about them?” Luthor smiles, and Superboy thinks that perhaps he mentioned it, but he didn’t paid attention at all.

“Yes, I remember, uh, why are you here from so far away?” he hopes that this Timothy boy lives far away and is not from Metropolis, because if he does then he will look bad.

“I’m here to make business” seeing that Superboy doesn’t interrupt him he keeps talking. “Since my parents are on a trip abroad, and I can’t make any connections in Gotham, I came here” he turns around and puts Luthor’s right hand between his, Superboy can’t imagine the pain -he really can’t, he doesn’t get a lot of injuries- he is suffering by doing that. “Of course, I’m also here because Mr. Luthor invited me, and how could I miss it if he invites me himself?” he smiles so sweetly.

“Oh Timothy, how many times have I told you to call me Lex?” Superboy doesn’t shiver at Luthor smiling, _he doesn’t._

Tim only laughs, he is fascinated by how calm the kid is, he has seen Superman uncomfortable at the mentioned of Luthor, could it be that rich people is really that blind?

“Well, I must go, as much as I wish to stay with you boys” what he says is supposed to be directed to them but Luthor is only looking at Timothy. “I wish to see you soon son, you are always welcomed to LexCorp”

When Luthor is gone they only stare at each other for a few seconds.

“Could you please move? I was looking for something to eat” Timothy says.

“Oh, yeah sure” Superboy moves and takes one of the glasses that probably have some alcohol, he hopes they do, even if they won’t work on him, at least they tingle, and notices that the woman he was talking to is gone, he pouts, and glances to Timothy, he’ll do.

“So, Timothy” he starts talking.

“Tim” the kid interrupts him without even turning to look at him.

“Sure, Tim, Luthor and you, have known each other for a long time?” he doesn’t turn to look to hear that Tim scoffs.

“You could say that, he is kinda my godfather” at that he spits his drink.

 

 

That meeting ends quite fast, but there’s something that stays in Kon’s mind, because he clearly remembers that at the end of the night he checked Tim’s hand.

It was not broken anymore.

He promises himself to check on it later, but things happens, like breaking up with Tana, Supergirl ripping the S-shield of his shirt, _and that hurt even if he didn’t say anything,_ Knockout trying to kill him, finding out that he will always be a 16 year old boy, forming Young Justice with Bart, even if Red Tornado called Bart and him, **ID** and **Ego** , he also said that they seemed like a puzzle with a missing piece, he doesn’t really care to remember, but things start going good, just like finally having a name, Conner Kent.

_Kon-El._

 

* * *

 

 

The second time they meet is after Kon and Bart are back to life, Kon is not trying to meet with him, hell, he even forgot about the kid, if it weren’t that Luthor is in Gotham.

And the reason of why he is in Gotham is because even if Luthor is in general a bad person, is still, his _father,_ in a sense, and the man has tried to help him, in his really weird ways, but he has tried. That’s why Kon wants to let him know that he is back to the land of living.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Bart is vibrating next to him, as in, literally vibrating, just like him, he came back to life not so long ago, they are itching to do something, even if their mentors tell them to take it easy.

“Yeah, I think I would like to not be alone on this one” Kon strains his hearing, looking for Luthor’s heartbeat and voice.

He frowns when he finds it.

“Is everything okay? Please don’t tell me he is planning something bad, I mean, if he is doing it, that’s good, because now we know, not because of what would have happened if we didn’t know” Bart starts rambling.

“Bart, is not that” he stops the rambling before it becomes too much, Bart is known to ramble, and Kon to be easily persuaded, their combination is not the best, if it weren’t for Cassie they would have gotten into much more trouble than they did, but Cassie doesn’t have the patience to handle them, as much as they wished.

“Then? Why are you frowning? Is he sleeping? Is he?” Kon puts his palm in Bart’s mouth.

“He is in Gotham” he says before Bart starts licking his palm.

“Buat” Kon retracts his hand.

“Yes, Bats” he nods.

“I said what, but yeah, that fits too” Bart reclines himself in one foot then the other. “Are we still going to go?” he asks.

“Yeah, but I think he is not alone” Kon elevates.

“That makes it more interesting!” Bart looks about to start running, instead turns to look at Kon “Race you to Gotham!” and runs.

“I haven’t even told you where he is” Kon mutters, then shakes his head and laughs.

He missed this.

 

* * *

 

 

“You are welcome to stay, but we are not talking about this uncle” Tim says.

“You are planning to emancipate Timothy, of course we are talking about this” Lex says, and wow, Kon has never heard so much emotion in his voice.

“Uncle”

“Timothy”

Bart decides to knock, and Kon almost swears, but he doesn’t blame Bart, because how could the guy know that Luthor was in the middle of a discussion.

“Who is this?” Kon looks at the camera from where the noise is coming from, _there must a speaker next to it._

“Hello, this is my friend Bart, and I don’t think you remember me but I’m uh, Alexander Luthor” he mumbles, he can see Bart mouthing the name he just gave, oh, he is going to be a pain.

“I assume right that you are here to see your father” Tim doesn’t even let him say anything when he opens the door.

He leaves the door open and walks to where Lex is standing.

“I would say this is a surprise, but it is not” Lex takes a look at him, making him stand straight and make his shoulders broader, he can hear Bart, and Tim snicker behind him. “You look good, son”

“Yeah, I feel good too” his eyes water a little, and he is going to cry again right?

“We’ll leave you alone, I have something to show Bart” Tim says.

He doesn’t know what those two are going to do, but he doesn’t really care at the time, he is just grateful.

 

* * *

 

 

He meets Tim a few more times after that, he also brings Bart along, and surprisingly the three get along really good, in fact, they act like they’ve been know for years, sometimes is just Bart and him rambling and Tim listening, once they talked about who would defeat who, Superman or Flash, that was one of the few times that Tim decided to interfere.

“Batman”

Bart starts whining that Batman doesn’t count because, they are not in Gotham, _they are currently in Metropolis,_ and Tim says that then Flash doesn’t either because he is from Central City, and he knows what is Bart about to say before he says it, it goes along the lines of “But no one here has as a mentor Batman!” he can practically heart it, that’s why he almost puts his hand in Bart’s mouth but decides against it.

“Bart” he says it the way he has heard Tim done it before, and surprisingly Bart shuts up and looks at him, Conner turns to look at Tim, who is looking at them with an amused smile.

Even if Tim has Bart domesticated and he knows if he were to ask him something he would be easily persuaded, Tim is a good friend, and sometimes they forget that they are superheroes with secret identities, and that even feels way better.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s a surprise to see you here, Ms. Wilson” Tim looks at where Rose Wilson is sitting, after telling her and basically _“beg”_ her to sit down, she has finally sit down, Tim knows that Slade must be close, thus, he must act as the poor rich boy that they think he is, with a few bad connections, but not too much to become a villain in Gotham, just the necessary ones.

“Well, we heard that you were looking in places that were not supposed to be looked” Rose looks down at him. “So tell me, Timothy Drake, what is, the CEO of Drake Industries looking for Deathstroke and Ravager?”

Tim smiles, just like his mother taught him.

“Well, I’m just in need of a bodyguard, that’s all” he makes eye contact with her.

“I would laugh, because why would you need a bodyguard, you are not in danger, you are not the target of any assassin, and we have done the research, no one knows who you are, apart from probably being one of Wayne’s many boytoys” she is just talking, trying to rile him up, but that’s one of the rumors he has heard before, this is just the first time someone has said it to his face.

“Well, do I need to be in danger to have a bodyguard?” he asks.

“The thing is, you didn’t ask for one of us, you asked for both, so you obviously don’t need a bodyguard” one by one the cameras of his office turn off, except one, Tim lets a sly smile on his face. “My question is, what do you need Mr. Drake?” she looks at him directly on his eyes.

“I need one of you to take care of my company, I know that you are quite smart Rose, that’s why I want it to be you” he sees the only camera in his office that hasn’t been turned off blinking. “And I want you to be my side Slade” he looks directly at the camera.

The camera turns off at the same time the lights of the office explode.

Someone else is in the room.

“Why?” Tim turns to look at Slade.

“Because I would very like to have you by my side if I’m going against Ra’s Al Ghul”

 

* * *

 

 

 “Can you repeat me again why am I here, Clark?” he is currently chewing a piece of gum because later he will be going out with Cassie, _for the first time,_ and there are not extra precautions.

“You need to learn how to behave less…” Clark looks at him, Kon refrains himself to compare him with Batman, but he _does_ look like the bat when he looks at him like that. “Super”

Kon blinks.

“What?” he looks at his stance. “But…I’m a super?” he questions himself, does Clark thinks that he is still not worth being part of them?

“Yes you are Conner” Clark puts a hand on his shoulder, “But right now you are Conner Kent, son of Clark Kent, who is a civilian reporter that lives in Metropolis but is from Smallville, Kansas, we are not _“super”_ at all” to accentuate his point, he accommodates his glasses, Conner sighs but takes out the glasses Clark gave him.

“Happy?” he gives Clark a clenched smile, as always, Clark doesn’t falter.

“Now I am” he doesn’t notice when he started looking for Clark’s approval, he is only glad that lately that’s everything Clark gives him.

 

They enter the gala they are attending in Gotham, at the Wayne Manor, he just hopes he doesn’t do anything to make Batman mad at him.

 

* * *

 

 

He knows the guy that is talking to Dick, first _Robin,_ now _Nightwing,_ and Damian, now _Robin,_ he thanks to all those classes Cassie and Bart gave him to learn everything about the heroes in the JLA.

“Clark, who is that guy talking with Dick and Damian?” Clark gives him a funny look.

“You don’t know who he is? He is a younger than you, about 1 or 2 years, I think” does that mean the kid is 17.

“Why would I know about him?” Conner asks.

“His parents died, Bruce adopted him then, he emancipated, he is the CEO of his parents’ company” Clark says while looking at the boy, Conner stares now.

“Is he a…?” Clark shakes his head.

“No, he is a civilian by all means, Bruce made me check on him for a month, the kid has nightmares at night, but that’s all of it” Clark looks at Conner.

“And what’s his name?” Clark is about to answer when someone Lois calls him.

“Clark! Come here!” she is standing next to Bruce.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Well, I think that would be all Mr. Wayne, thank you for giving us part of your time” Clark shakes hands with Bruce.

“It’s my pleasure Kent, it’s always refreshing to talk to someone who is not trying to find bodies in my closet” at that moment they hear a shriek.

“What?” Conner hears Bruce mutters.

Vicky Vale is standing next to Dick Grayson and pinching the cheek of Damian, and, oh, uh oh, that’s Tim Drake looking at their direction, first at Bruce, then Lois, next Clark, and did he let out a shriek too?

Dick takes Tim’s and Damian’s arms and drags them to Bruce.

“Hi Bruce, Hi Clark, Hi Lois, Hi Conner” he says so fast that they don’t have time to do anything than wave, Damian situates himself next to Bruce, but Dick puts Tim in front of him, during all that time Tim keeps his calm, Conner thinks that he should be able to get over weird antics after living with Batman. “This is Tim” Tim stretches his hand first to Lois.

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lane, I enjoy reading most of your articles, even counting the ones against my godfather” Tim’s face is all smiles and Lois only nods.

“Thank you very much, Tim” Conner can see the gears working inside of Lois’ mind, she will probably find out who Tim’s godfather is in a few minutes. He already knows.

“I also have enjoyed your articles Mr. Kent” he shakes hands with Clark, his eyes shine for a second, Conner probably imagines it “I remember how much Bruce mentioned some of your first ones, the Batman’s ones” Clark makes eye contact with Bruce, the latter one not making any motion, “I supposed that’s us Gothamites, reacting to someone talking bad about our vigilantes when they practically kneel next to their so-called God” Conner turns to look at Damian, the boy looks between surprised, amused, and, is that respect? He has never seen that look on him before, he turns to look at Dick, who is moving his mouth, not making any sound, he strains his hearing.

“ _Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck”_ he blinks for a few seconds and finds Tim in front of him.

“Well, Alexander, it has been a long time, I haven’t seen your father either, would you let him know that I’ll probably stop by in Thanksgiving? Oh, and also tell Bart that he must bring me back my camera, I know he is the one who took it.” He straights his jacket, “Bruce, it was a pleasure being here, but next time, please contact my assistant, instead of making Dick bring me here” there’s something in Tim’s eyes and voice, it makes Clark and him stand straight.

Tim turns to look at Damian.

“I expect to see you next weekend” Damian nods “And please tell your grandfather to stop sending me gifts, and if he is going to keep doing it, to at least send food, in that case I won’t forget about them”.

“I’ll find a way to let him know” Tim stares and Damian blinks. “He’ll know” Tim smiles and Damian, blushes?

The little Batman is blushing under the praise.

Tim turns to leave, but he winks at Conner before leaving.

"Alexander" Clark mutters.

"Luthor" Lois finally makes the connection.

Conner knows that he is going to kill Tim the next time they see each other.

 

* * *

 

 

He also makes friends, that are civilians, _for once._

Like Ariana, or Sebastian Ives, one of his closest friends, even though he doesn’t know about his counterpart, or Bernard, or Darla, and even if they don’t know what he is capable to do, they are still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO.  
> It's been a while, almost 6 months?  
> I'm not gonna lie, I actually thought that I hadn't updated only for about a month? When I realized that 6 months have already passed I almost screamed, time goes so fast!  
> By the way, I’m sorry for the change of pov between Tim and Kon, idk, it just came out like that.  
> I'm really sorry for not giving you a more excited chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this one.  
> I'll try to bring you the next chapter soon but no promises tho!  
> Also, does anyone wants to be my beta? lol


End file.
